A Unhinged Gate
by Mikendall
Summary: Man was made to destroy each other. They fought wars, murderd, stole, betrayed. Many would watch as they rose to the top and their enemy's fell to the lowest. But how far would they go? How far would a signal man go to defeat his enemy's? A single man yearning be the strongest of them all, to hold the world in his hand. And If he failed...would he bring mankind down with him?
1. SYOC

When all Hell broke loose, more questions appeared than answers. Where, when and why? Thousands to tens of thousands died with no answer to their questions, some made conspiracys and religious beliefs. Committing suicide and killing others out of sheer madness. But out of the millions with no answer only a few knew how this all really began.

It began with one man. One single man, who from nothing built an empire to crush those who applose him. He was so hellbent on victory and power he would pay the ultimate price for Them. But that price was not currency, oh no, it was that lives of many. The lives of the innocent, the sick, the young. Many terible deeds were done by that mans order, horrific, sickining deeds. All done to get him what he wanted...

Power.

**Hello community, I am Mikendall and this is my first story *Applause* yes, yes thank you. Now this story is a SYOC and is my first, but will be different from others. How this will be different is****because in the end only ONE OC will survive this story. Yes only **_**ONE**_** OC will make it to the end. Who is this one OC? I have no idea. But it's up to you to be creative and make me like your OC and see if him or her is best suited for the tasks I put them in. Here are the rules!**

**-No Mary/Gary sues**

**-****_BE CREATIVE!_**

**-Be somewhat realistic**

**-Have fun**

**-Send via PM or I will not read it.**

**-Have good grammar or I'm going to have a stroke reading your application**

**This story takes place at a privet military corporation called OCEANS underneath Lake Superior. More about this cooperation will be revealed in the story but it is a place that is testing a deadly bio-weapon on human subjects. The effects of which are unknown****.**

**-OC INFO**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age(10-35):**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Etc:**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Why are they at the OCEANS corporation: (They can be a scientist, test subject, or a Security guard/Mercenary)**

**PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses:**

**That it. Now I'll be choosing the cast in two weeks from today (Nov. 3) and I make no ****exceptions. There will be no clothing or religion because I have taken care of that. I hope you like this and please tell me if this story sounds bad. This is Mikendall and I can't wait to see all your OCs.**

**-+Mikendall+-**


	2. Additional OC info!

**Here we go this is also needed for characters. All credit goes to Lazersword88**

**Here is the stat sheet**

Skill point allocation: Please allocate the points between each of the categories with going over or under the total points limit. 0 is lowest, 10 is highest.

Total skill points: 100

Offensive Combat Skill Tree-

Strength: Just what it sounds like, how strong the character is.

Speed: Character's top speed.

Agility: The time it takes a character to reach top speed.

Dexterity: Ease at which on at which one operates their weapon without clumsiness.

Awareness: The higher the characters awareness, the quicker they can see critical factor on the battle field or weakness in an enemy.

Coordination: A higher coordination decreases your chances of tripping and falling down, especially in pressure moments and climbing.

Climb: How well they can climb up and over objects

Skill: Prior experience with the weapon type or combat is represented by this stat.

Jump: Effects jump height, the ability to gap jump and access to air combos.

Defensive Combat Tree-

Toughness: How many hit can your character take and can they cope with injury.

Block: Self-explanatory.

Dodge: Self-explanatory.

Elusiveness: Ability to weave through tight situations?

Stamina: How long they can run and fight before tiring.

Non-combat Tree-

Leadership: Amount of authority the character has in the group.

Teamwork: How well the character works with others.

Luck: Self-explanatory.

Recovery: How fast injuries heal and stamina recovers.

Creativity: Self-explanatory.

Persuasion: Ability to convince others to do what they want.

Fear factor: How do they act when they are afraid?

Additional-

How do they act when they are angry?:

How do they act under pressure?:

Do they believe in a higher power(Religion)?:

**Thats it, we have a while until I choose the characters so take your time. I'm only taking 12 OCs by the way!**


	3. READ

**Okay I got bad news and-well just bad news. **

**I am still writing this story but it will be a while until the first chapter is out because I only got a few OCs and I need to redraft my story again to fit in with these characters so yea. I'm sort to anyone that was expecting a chapter but I just couldn't do what I was planing to do with only a few characters...**

**Untill then. Stay in school.**


	4. Chapter 1 - The King

~1 Timothy 6:10~ - For the love of money is the root of all evil: which while some coveted after, they have erred from the faith, and pierced themselves through with many sorrows

**_Lake Superior, Michigan_**

**_August 12th, 2014_**

Two men walk down a white hallway. They both wearing grey security uniforms with the word **Oceans** in bold letters across there chests. The two men stop at a large door and both flash a card across a small scanner next to the door. A slight 'beep' is made and the door opens to reveal a elevator. The man to the left steps into the elevator and nods to the other guard.

"Later Carmine" says the man outside the elevator as the doors close. The man named Carmine pressed a button labeled 'L' and scaned his ID across a monator next to this e buttons. Carmine was a tall tan Italian man standing around 6'2 and was very muscular. His jet black hair was in a undercut hair style and his hazel eyes were almost visible behind the sunglasses he wore. After two minutes of silence the elevator doors opened and showed another hallway. Carmine walked down the hallway and sighed to himself straightning his back "Another day, another dime".

**_MEANWHILE_**

A window peers into the depths of the lake. A tall Asian man sits looking at the window deep in thought while he drank a bottle of a dark alcoholic drink. He was bald and wore a black suit with a blood red tie.

"M-Mr. Liu"? Said a small voice behind him. He didn't turn around but answered him with a blank "Yes"?

"Project N325 tests are complete and..." He cleared his throat "They were inconclusive" he said in a meek voice. The suited man slammed his fist against the table next to him. He clenched his fists and frowned. "I pay you half a million dollars everyday to finish a simple project"

"Yes but-"

"_**BUT NOTHING**_"! He yelled. He stood up and walked over and hit the smaller man in the head with his glass; breaking it and implanting glass into the mans forehead. The smaller man yelled in pain and grabbed his head whimpering. The well dressed man clenched his fist causing blood to flow from his cuts down his hand. "_You're replaceable, now get out of my sight"_ he said darkly. The smaller man simply nodded while clenching his head, he quickly stood up and ran out of the suited man's office. The suited man then sat back down in his chair and sighed. He looked back out the window and picked the glass out of his hand and wrapped it with medical wrap.

Three pairs of Footsteps walked into his office a few moments latter and a woman spoke out of the three "Mr. Liu".

Liu looked over his shoulder and stood up with a slight smile "Mrs. Selvaggio! Now what do I owe the pleasure"? He walked over and shook her hand with his clean one. She gently shook back and answerd him with a smile "Oh, just here to check if my investments are going to good use"

Mrs. Selvaggio was a fairly tanned Italian woman that stood at 5'9 and her hair was long and had a side parting. Liu towers over her and looked much older as well. She looked very professional but anybody could tell she feared the man she spoke to. Even with the two large men behind her.

They had left the room, talking business and such. They stopped at a large metal door and Liu punched in a code and gave a retnal scan. The doors opened to reveal a lab with four large containers with blue liquid in them. They walked to the containers and Liu smiled at it. "Your investments have helped us develop this" said Liu with a smile. He tousled the container and slid his hand down slowly.

Selvaggio looked at it and tilted her head. The liquid was a sky blue but had a somewhat metallic look to it "What, may I ask, is this"? She questioned Liu.

He simply chuckled "This, this is what we call Eve" he turns and looks at her in the face "If we are correct, when this supplement is completed it will increase a humans lifespan by a hundred years"

_**Hey guys! I know this is short but I just wanted to post something for you guys. Thank you so much for all the support and the OCs, until next time! Also tell me if you see any mistakes.**_


End file.
